Día Blanco
by Comadreja-chan
Summary: Hoy era el tan esperado Día Blanco, el día donde son los hombres quienes tienen que darles regalos a aquellas mujeres que lo hicieron un mes antes. Tú esperabas recibir unos cuantos, por cortesía, pero había una persona en especial de la que querías recibir, pero las posibilidades eran nulas, él no es esa clase de chico. Pero tal vez ¿Podria ocurrir un milagro del dia blanco? PxL


**Helloooo, de antemano feliz año nuevo, por fin logre terminar este One-shot que llevaba meses escribiendo, dije que lo terminaría este año y por fin lo hice xD**

**Dedicado a Paz-chan que llevaba meses esperándolo :D**

**Perdonen si al final esta un poco raro, pero lo termine un poco a la carrera, en fin disfrútenlo**

**Disclaimer: Algún día comprare los derechos de autor de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y creare mi propio harem, pero hasta entonces, estos geniales personajes le siguen perteneciendo a Amano Akira-sama :D**

* * *

**Día Blanco**

Despertaste exaltada y confirmaste la fecha en tu calendario.14 de Marzo.

Por fin había llegado el día más esperado por todas las chicas, o al menos para las que se habían declarado y las que habían dado chocolates a sus amigos.

Hoy era el tan esperado Día Blanco, el día donde son los hombres quienes tienen que darles regalos a aquellas mujeres que lo hicieron un mes antes. Tú esperabas recibir unos cuantos, al menos por cortesía, pero había una persona en especial de la que querías recibir, pero las posibilidades eran nulas, él no es esa clase de chico, y no es como si te hubiese declarado realmente, increíblemente lograste darle los chocolates sin desmayarte y apenas el los tomo, saliste huyendo como si un demonio te estuviera persiguiendo.

Ese recuerdo no te enorgullecía para nada, y lo que es peor, no lo habías vuelto a ver desde ese día. Tenías la pequeña esperanza de volver a verlo hoy.

Dejaste todos esos pensamientos atrás, se te hacia tarde, te vestiste como un rayo y saliste disparada hacia la secundaria Nami. En el camino te encontraste con una agradable sorpresa.

—Yamamoto-kun. Buenos días—Saludaste al chico castaño que tenías en frente.

—Buenos días—Te sonríe él.

Siguen sus rumbos algo apresurados hacia la escuela, justo una calle antes de llegar, él te jala y te arrastra a un callejón solitario. Tú te le quedas mirando sorprendida, el coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiéndote silencio, mira a todas direcciones y cuando se asegura de que están completamente solos, abre su maletín.

—Feliz día Blanco— Te entrega una pequeña bolsita blanca muy bien decorada, la tomas y sonríes estúpidamente. Tu primer regalo.

—Arigato. Yamamoto-kun— Le agradeces con tu estúpida sonrisa aun en tu cara, él te sonríe de vuelta.

Un par de chicos pasan corriendo a toda velocidad frente al callejón, eso te devuelve a la realidad. Van tarde, muy tarde. Guardas tu obsequio y tomas al castaño de la muñeca.

—Llegaremos tarde— Anuncias y él se alarma, se libra fácilmente de tu agarre y toma tu mano para salir corriendo, arrastrándote claro está.

De alguna manera milagrosa lograron llegar a tiempo, pero para nada porque el sensei no estaba, aparentemente el director lo había hecho llamar a una reunión de emergencia. Suspiraste frustrada, pero no dijiste nada, imitaste a tus demás compañeros y comenzaste a vagar por la escuela, estabas caminando frente a las canchas cuando alguien jala de tu brazo y tapa tu boca

"¿Qué demonios?" pensaste algo aturdida. Esa persona te arrastro hasta la parte trasera del edificio más cercano, la cual convenientemente esta desierta, trataste de liberarte con todas tus fuerzas pero no lograste nada.

—Quédate quieta, estúpida mujer— Gruño tu agresor y lo reconociste inmediatamente. "¿Gokudera-kun?" Estabas perpleja, de todas las personas posibles ¿Por qué el haría esto? Cuando te tranquilizaste el suelta su agarre.

— ¿Sucede algo, Gokudera-kun? —Preguntaste preocupada, el no solía comportarse así, al menos no contigo.

—Tsk— Hace ese sonido tan molesto y observa a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hay más personas que ustedes dos.

—Extiende tus manos—Ordena amargado y tal vez… ¿Nervioso? Dudas un momento pero haces lo que te dice— Cierra tus ojos— "¿Qué mosca le pico?" te preguntas internamente, pero no le dices nada y obedeces.

Siente como el platinado coloca algo pequeño sobre tus manos y abres los ojos sorprendida, encontrándote con un levemente ruborizado Gokudera, quien te descubre mirando y se da media vuelta.

—Como sea. Feliz Día Blanco— Se marcha dejándote allí perpleja y sorprendida, observas lo que tienes en tus manos, unos cuantos chocolates blancos envueltos elegantemente en un papel transparente con un gran moño blanco decorándolos.

Te quedaste muy quieta en tu lugar tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Gokudera dándote chocolates. Aquí hay algo mal, ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Y dónde está el verdadero Gokudera? Aunque pensándolo bien, si este Gokudera te daba chocolates entonces no estaba tan mal, es más casi preferías a este sospechoso Gokudera. Te reíste sola y saliste de allí.

Pronto comenzaría la siguiente clase así que fuiste rumbo a tu salón, pero algo o más bien alguien paso corriendo a toda velocidad dejando una nube de polvo a su paso, pero repentinamente se detuvo y te le quedaste mirando, divisaste una corta cabellera blanca y te diste cuenta de quién podría ser. El grito tu nombre, tus pensamientos eran correctos era Sasagawa Ryhoei, el hermano mayor de Kyoko.

En un par de segundo estaba frente a ti, ¿Qué podría querer? "Por favor, que no me pida unirme al club de boxeo de nuevo" Deseabas internamente.

—Buenas— Te sonrió, esto era sospechoso, el albino busco algo en sus bolsillos pero aparentemente no lo encontró.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasagawa-sempai? — Te ignoro y comenzó a buscar con desesperación por todo su cuerpo

— ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? —Se preguntó en voz alta y te miro a los ojos—Acompáñame un momento—Sin más ni más tomo tu muñeca y literalmente te arrastro por el patio a toda velocidad "¿Acaso hoy es el día de arrastrarme a todas partes? ¿O es que todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo?" Te preguntaste internamente.

Finalmente llegaron al club de boxeo y Ryhoei te soltó y se dirigió a los casilleros buscando algo que al parecer finalmente encontró.

— ¡Te encontré! — Levanto su mano triunfante y se acercó a ti con paso calmado. —Ten— te entrego una pequeña caja blanca "Otro regalo" pensaste emocionada.

—Muchas gracias, Sasagawa-sempai — Le sonreíste al albino.

—Kyoko me ayudo a escogerlo, espero te guste. Bueno eso es todo, seguiré con mi entrenamiento ¡Al extremo!—

—Buena suerte— Le dijiste antes de que desapareciera dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Abriste tu regalo curiosa, era un collar con un dije de… ¿Guantes de boxeo? "¿Qué clase de mensaje subliminal es este?" Te preguntaste confundida, bueno no podías esperar menos de una amante loco del boxeo, te reíste sola y guardaste tu obsequio en tu bolsillo, te dirigiste de vuelta a tu salón, pronto comenzaría tu siguiente clase.

Regresas a clases ¿Y con que te encuentras? ¡Examen sorpresa! Genial ¿No? ¿Acaso los profesores olvidan que hoy puede ser el mejor o peor día de una chica –depende de la respuesta que le den- y vienen a arruinarlo o ponerlo peor –dependiendo del caso- con un examen para el que nadie, excepto Gokudera Hayato, estaba listo. Luego del examen todos tenían un aura depresiva excepto por el albino claro está.

Al menos esa era la última clase del día, al sonar el timbre la gran mayoría de tus compañeros salió corriendo, comenzaste a recoger tus cosas y notaste que ya en el salón solo quedaban Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Hana, Kyoko y tú. "Todo el mundo en serio cargaba prisa" pensaste sorprendida. La paz que había en el casi vacío salón se vio interrumpida por un par de niños que entraron repentinamente.

—Jajaja ¡Lambo-san tiene chocolates!— Gritaba el niño con disfraz de vaca mientras corría por todo el salón.

—Lambo devuelve eso, son de I-pin— Decía la pequeña china que lo seguía.

—Las espero afuera, estos niños ya me están dando urticaria— Dijo Hana quien salió rápidamente del salón.

—Lambo, I-pin ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunto Tsuna, pero antes de poder recibir una respuesta, I-pin logro quitarle la caja de chocolates a Lambo quien tropezó y se golpeó la cara contra una pared.

—Ten... Tengo que aguan…— Lambo se echó a llorar y de su cabello saco una bazuca morada, y la disparo donde estaban I-pin y el. Una nube de humo rosa lleno el salón y cuando se dispersó, dejo a la vista a dos jóvenes, aparentemente de edades similares a las de ustedes. Un muchacho con una camisa de estampado de vaca y mirada despreocupada, y una muchacha china con un uniforme de un restaurante de ramen.

—Yo…Joven Vongola— Saludo el muchacho a Tsuna.

—Oh…Sawada-san ¿Dónde estoy? — Hablo la muchacha.

— ¡Otona I-pin y Otona Lambo!— Chilló Tsuna ante la aparición de los muchachos.

—Oh, no. Tengo que regresar rápido al trabajo, si no los fideos se pasaran— Dijo preocupada para salir de manera precipitada del aula.

Lo bueno es que tu si sabias todo lo que estaba pasando a diferencia de Kyoko, tu si sabias todo sobre los Vongola. El joven con el estampado de vaca se te acerco.

—Te estaba buscando— Pronunció. "¿Para qué me estaría buscando?" Te preguntaste. — Y a usted también Kyoko-san— Rebusco algo entre sus bolsillos y finalmente saco dos pequeños regalos blancos y les entrego uno a cada una.

—Arigato Lambo— Dijiste aceptando gustosa tu regalo. Kyoko por su parte se sonrojo hasta más no poder y acepto el regalo sin entender nada.

―Eres patético como siempre, Dame-Tsuna― Hablo una voz chillona desde alguna parte del aula. Una compuerta secreta se abrió en el techo del salón.

— ¿Tienes escondites en el techo también? — Decía Tsuna sorprendido y espantado.

Un pequeño bebé vestido con un traje, entro en escena y pateo a Tsuna en el rostro.

—Reborn-chan— Hablaste al mismo tiempo que Kyoko.

—Ciaossu— Saludo el recién llegado. — Eres tan patético Dame-Tsuna incluso la vaca estúpida se te ha adelantado— El pequeñín le propino una patada en el rostro a Tsuna.

—Juudaime ¿Se encuentra bien? — Salió al rescate Gokudera.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Reborn? — Quiso saber el castaño.

—Es obvio— El camaleón verde se convirtió en un arma con la cual le apunto a Tsuna— Vine a asegurarme de que entregaras las invitaciones, pero parece que no queda de otra— Le disparo al castaño, quien cayó al suelo, unos segundo después se levantó de golpe rompiendo su ropa y quedándose en calzoncillos.

— ¡RE- BORN! — Grito al levantarse. — ¡Entregare las invitaciones con mi ultima voluntad! — Se acercó de golpe hacia donde estaban ustedes, y les entrego un par de invitaciones que él había sacado de su maletín. Salió corriendo fuera del salón a quien sabe dónde.

—Las esperamos en la noche— Les dijo Reborn antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Se oye divertido ¿No crees? — Hablo la pelirroja.

—Sera muy interesante— Le aseguraste. "¿Por qué presiento que Tsuna saldrá jodido en todo esto? Pobrecito "

Salieron de la escuela y volvieron juntas a casa, ya que Kyoko vivía relativamente cerca de ti. Durante el camino discutían como deberían arreglarse para esta noche, quedaron en que escogerían tres atuendos cada una y luego irían a tu casa a tomar la decisión final.

Ya en tu casa vaciaste tu closet entero, estabas nerviosa. "¿Y si él va?" te preguntabas, él no era exactamente sociable y odiaba las fiesta, odiaba cualquier tipo de reunión o agrupamiento en general "Pero Reborn-chan lo organizo ¿No? ¿Y si lo obliga a ir?" Un rayo de esperanza se asomaba en tu corazón. Suspiraste. "Imposible, seguro manda a Kusakabe-san y algunos subordinados en su representación"

Sacaste una caja de zapatos, lo que generó que otras se cayeran, entre las cuales se hallaba una que contenía muchos recuerdos, los comenzaste a guardar de nuevo, y te encontraste con un papel, era tu suerte en el amor, el que habías tomado en año nuevo. "Muy buena suerte" Leíste ¿Quizás ocurriría un milagro del día blanco? Tus esperanzas regresaron, "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" pensaste e inspirada por aquello escogiste tres conjuntos diferentes y guardaste el resto de la ropa, repentinamente escuchaste como la puerta de tu habitación era abierta

—Kyoko-chan me asustaste— Le dijiste a la pelirroja que entraba en tu cuarto.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Mira lo que he escogido— Le mostraste los conjuntos que estaban sobre tu cama — ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuál esta mejor? —

—Wow… Los tres están lindísimos— Se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos—Pero yo me inclino por este— Señalo el conjunto que consistía en una chaqueta corta negra, una blusa roja, un pantalón oscuro ajustado y claro está un par de Converse.

—Aquí están los míos— Ella coloco su ropa sobre tu cama luego de que guardaras lo que no ibas a usar.

—A ver…...Creo que este estaría mejor, se parece mucho a ti—Señalaste el vestido aguamarina, era bastante tierno, pegaba mucho con su personalidad.

—Bien, entonces arreglémonos— Dijo la pelirroja, amabas se cambiaron de ropas y luego se peinaron.

—Creo que ya estamos listas— Dijiste satisfecha. La pelirroja miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de tu cuarto.

—Y yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos— Miraste por la ventana, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Luego de recoger el desorden de tu cuarto, amabas salieron rumbo a la casa de Tsuna, el trayecto se hizo corto por todo lo que hablaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban frente a su casa.

Fueron recibidas por Nana, la madre de Tsuna, quien las llevo a la sala donde era la fiesta. Ya todos los chicos se encontraban allí, todos menos él, ni siquiera había alguien del comité disciplinario, aunque ya te esperabas eso no pudiste evitar sentirte un poco decepcionada, pero no ibas a dejar que eso arruinara la fiesta.

— ¡Chicas! — Saludo una muchacha de cabellos y ojos castaños.

—Haru-chan— Saludaron ambas al verla.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Pregunto Kyoko.

—Haru llego hace poco rato ~desu—Sonrió la castaña.

—Ya que todas están aquí podremos comenzar la fiesta—Hablo Reborn, desde alguna parte de la habitación. De repente una compuerta se abre del techo y una bola de disco baja por ella y en ella se encontraba el pequeñín que tenía puesto un traje de malvavisco.

—Feliz día blanco chicas— Dijo el para saltar hacia la cabeza de Tsuna— Gracias por aguantar otro año a estos inútiles— Hablo refiriéndose a todos los chicos presentes. Y con esas palabras dio inicio la fiesta.

Comieron, cantaron en el Karaoke, cada uno de los chicos hizo un acto de talentos, el más genial fue el de Gokudera con Tsuna, un acto de magia aunque por un momento creíste que el castaño iba a morir. Siguieron conversando y jugando, hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a casa.

Kyoko al parecer se quedaría un poco más ya que se iría con su hermano mayor, varios de los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarte ya que era muy tarde, pero lo rechazaste alegando de que tu padre estaba cerca de allí y te irías con él. Lo que obviamente era una gran mentira, pero ellos lo creyeron, todos excepto Reborn, lo notaste en su mirada pero eso no te importo mucho.

Te despediste de todos y fuiste rumbo a tu hogar. Las calles estaban desiertas, de un momento a otro, sentiste como alguien te vigilaba, decidiste actuar normal, solo apresuraste tu paso, trataste de perderlo cambiando tu rumbo varias veces, pero a los segundos volvías a tener la misma sensación.

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué hoy?" Te preguntabas, sacaste tus nudillos metálicos, estilo americano y te preparaste para pelear. "Concéntrate" Te decías a ti misma mientras tratabas de ubicar a tu acosador. "Derecha, detrás de la pared" Te acercaste sigilosamente casi como un gato, y atacaste sin pensarlo dos veces, tu acosador lo esquivo de un salto y quedo bajo la luz de una farola.

Dejaste caer tus nudillos metálicos por la sorpresa, tu sangre viajaba a tu rostro con una velocidad impresionante—Kyo-kun—Pronunciaste suavemente, tu vergüenza aumento cuando te diste cuenta de cómo lo habías llamado. Balbuceabas incoherencias, apenas y podías controlar tus temblores —Quie-Quiero de-decir Hi-Hibari-san— Por fin dijiste algo entendible.

—Herbívora— Hablo el con su usual voz fría y autoritaria. Camino lentamente hacia ti, te quedaste helada en tu lugar, no podías pensar muy claramente por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo. Se agacho y tomo los nudillos metálicos que habías dejado caer, agarro tu mano y los coloco allí. Sentiste que tu rostro estaba en llamas, parecía como si estuvieran asando tu cerebro, tus neuronas no querían trabajar tampoco.

—A-arigatou— Dijiste con dificultad. Él se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Te quedaste parada en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos, hasta que viste como su figura desaparecía en el horizonte.

—Hibari, Hibari— Un canario amarillo se posó sobre tu cabeza, era Hibird, la fiel ave del prefecto. Estuvo allí unos segundos y salió volando en la misma dirección por donde se había ido el Guardián de la Nube.

Te quedaste sola, allí parada, no entendías lo que acaba de suceder, después de todo un mes, lo logras ver pero él no dice nada más que "Herbívora" y tú no aprovechas el momento.

—Hibari, Hibari— El canario había vuelto y estaba volando frente a ti, extendiste tu brazo para que se posara allí, inesperadamente jalo de tu manga.

—Hibird ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntaste al ave, que obviamente no te respondió nada, sino que se posó en tu cabeza y comenzó a picotearte, lo espantaste con tus manos y salió volando, pero luego regreso para volver a tirar de tu manga.

— ¿Quieres que te siga? — Tratas de adivinar lo que el ave quería.

—Hibari, Hibari— Conseguiste como respuesta.

—Está bien, lo tomare como un si— Hablaste contigo misma y seguiste el camino que el ave te indicaba, por alguna razón se te hacia familiar.

Te paraste en seco cuando viste a donde te llevo el ave, nada más ni nada menos que a la escuela Namimori. "¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" Te preguntaste y continuaste siguiendo al ave, que te guiaba dentro de la escuela.

Reconociste inmediatamente el camino que había tomado "Estamos cerca de…No, no puede ser ¿Para qué me lleva allá? ¿Y si mejor me doy media vuelta y regreso a mi casita? ¡No!" Te abofeteaste mentalmente "Se una mujer, y enfrenta a ese chico" Te quedaste parada frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina del prefecto, tragaste seco, estabas demasiado nerviosa, pero tratabas de tranquilizarte, no ibas a hacer un penoso espectáculo como hace rato. Llamaste dos veces a la puerta y entraste sin esperar una respuesta.

—Llegas tarde, herbívora— Su mirada era penetrante, hubiese intimidado a cualquier persona, pero a ti te parecía una mirada demasiado sexy, tu cara se coloro gracias a tus lujurioso pensamientos. "Controla tu lado pervertido, piensa con claridad" Te decías a ti misma "Dijo que yo llegue tarde, así que estaba esperándome ¿No? Bien, eso es algo, comienza por allí, recuerda actuar genial, ruda pero genial"

—Es difícil llegar a tiempo cuando no sabes que te están esperando ¿No lo cree, Hibari-san? — Sonreíste.

—Wow…Así que la herbívora ahora tiene algo de carácter— Se burló él. "No te dejes llevar, actúa normal, seria pero normal, nada de nervios, nada de vergüenzas. ¡Fighting!" Te decías a ti misma.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que necesitas mi presencia, Hibari-san? — Te sentaste en uno de los sofás negros. Él se acercó lentamente sin quitarte la mirada de encima.

—Quizás te lo diga si peleas contra mi— Sonrió arrogantemente. Él sabía que iba a ganar, entonces ¿Para qué te lo pedía? No lo entendías en absoluto. Un bombillo se ilumino en tu mente, podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle a Hibari Kyoya que no eras una herbívora "Si, eso es. No dejes que te ponga nerviosa, demuestra lo que vales" Pensaste— ¿O acaso tienes miedo? — Oh, como odiabas que te subestimara, ni siquiera porque fuera el chico que te gustaba lo perdonarías.

— ¿Miedo? Nunca—Imitaste su arrogancia. El saco sus tonfas y tu tus nudillos metálicos, se pusieron en guardia, y el ataco primero. Lo esquivaste de un salta hacia atrás y le diste una patada cuando se volvió a acercar, lo que obviamente esquivo, algo cayo de la chaqueta del prefecto.

Lo recogiste, pero no pudiste detallarlo ya que el prefecto fue de nuevo al ataque, lo esquivaste y te detuviste.

—Hibari-san, espere se le cayó esto— Abriste tu mano, enseñándole lo que parecía ser un collar con un dije de nube, por un lado blanco y por el otro purpura. —Wow, que lindo— Estabas fascinada con el collar. El prefecto abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa, y un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. "¿Hibari Kyoya sonrojado?, este sí que es un milagro del día blanco" Esto había que verlo para creerlo. Un bombillo se encendió en tu cabeza, aprovecharías esta oportunidad. Corriste hacia él, lograste tumbarlo de un intento, el prefecto cayó al suelo y tú sobre él, acercaste uno de tus puños metálicos a su rostro. — ¿Qué pasa Hibari-san? Está actuando como un herbívoro— Sonreíste con arrogancia, el no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos el sonrió de esa manera tan arrogante.

—Si— Fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Si? ¿Si, que? — Tú no entendías nada. El cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, no quería hablar eso estaba claro. Busco algo en su chaqueta y te lo dio. Reconociste el objeto inmediatamente, era una carta que habías escrito para él en San Valentín, claro que tú nunca se la habías entregado, no te atreviste, habías escrito demasiadas cosas incoherentes y vergonzosas "¿Entonces como la consiguió?" Un recuerdo llego a tu mente como un flash, le pediste ayuda a Kyoko para terminar de arreglar los regalos de los chicos que eran prácticamente iguales, excepto el que estaba destinado al Guardián de la Nube, recuerdas haberla dejado sola por un momento, y en la noche no encontrabas la carta, pensabas que la habías botado como hiciste con los otros intentos fallidos.

"Espera un momento, entonces eso quiere decir que la leyó" Tu cara se puso tan roja como un tomate.

— ¿Qué paso con el poco carácter que tenías, Herbívora? — Se burló el, y aprovecho que habías bajado tu guardia por la vergüenza, te tumbo al suelo y ahora era el quien estaba sobre ti, lo que hizo que tu cara se pusiera más roja, si es que eso era posible. Se levantó y fue a buscar algo que estaba en el suelo, era el collar de nube, lo habías dejado caer cuando lo atacaste por sorpresa. El volvió hasta donde tú estabas y extendió una de sus manos para ayudarte a que te levantaras, increíblemente no soltó tu mano luego de que te levantaras, más bien allí depositó el collar de nube. Te arrincono a la pared y te hablo en el oído. —Esto quiere decir que ahora eres mía, Herbívora— La combinación de su voz, increíblemente sexy, y su cercanía hizo que te estremecieras.

"Si" Recordaste lo que el prefecto había dicho minutos atrás, "Sé que no es la manera más valiente de pedirlo, pero me gustas más de lo que crees, ¿quisieras salir conmigo?" Eso era lo que estaba escrito al final de tu carta.

Cuando tu cerebro por fin hizo conexión y proceso todo lo que estaba pasando, tu rostro se puso aún más rojo, y balbuceabas tonterías, antes de que pudieras hacer algo más el prefecto te beso, con mucha pasión y brusquedad, tu inmediatamente le correspondiste, continuaron hasta que se quedaron sin oxígeno.

—Eres mía, solamente mía, morderé hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se te acerque— Te recordó cuando se separaron jadeantes.

—Y tú eres mío, Kyo-kun— Le sonreíste, estabas demasiado feliz. "Por lo menos no me tendré que preocupar porque las chicas se le acerquen" tu sonrisa se ensancho por tus pensamientos "Este sin duda es el mejor día que he vivido hasta ahora" pensaste antes de volver a besar al prefecto.

* * *

**Eso fue todo amigos- come una zanahoria-**

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que dejen sus reviews, opiniones, ¿tomatazos?**

**Quizas el proximo año haga otro One solo esperen a que vuelva la inspiracion xD**

**Feliz Año 2014!**

**Ciao**


End file.
